Doctor Watson
Character Doctor John Hamish Watson M.D, is a character in the No Place Like Holmes Series, as well as the spin-off The Mary Morstan Mysteries. He is the best friend, sidekick and biographer to Sherlock Holmes. When he and Holmes are transported to 2010 by Sir Hugo Baskerville, he is the slightly more adept of the two when it comes to adjusting to modern day life, but only slightly. He will still wear tweed any day of the week, doesn't understand E-bay and is still mystified as to why anybody could possibly even need three pairs of shoes. He is quite put upon by Holmes, and is frequently criticized for his writing, amongst other things. There is always an underlying game of one-upmanship between the pair, but at the end of the day, they are best friends to the end and will always come through for one another. His hobbies include betting (when he is allowed his cheque book), reading the newspaper (even though he does not understand most of the modern day world), and writing his journals. Unlike his best friend, he is a believer in love, and married three times in the Victorian Era; first to Miss Mary Morstan, then later to two women he can not remember the names of. He has a soft spot for his and Holmes modern day housekeeper Miss Blake, but knows he is unable to act on these feelings for fear of revealing too much of his secret past. Actor(s) For the entirety of the first series (2010), he was portrayed by Samuel Coe, but was later replaced by Mike Archer (2011-Present), who debuted during the second series finale "Hats Off Mr Holmes" As an old school friend, Samuel originally took the role as a favour to series creator, Ross K.Foad, although Samuel was a seasoned model, he was new to the acting game and soon found it was not too his liking. His final appearance was in the series one finale "Holmes In Time For Christmas". His disappearance was never mentioned in the show, but the NPLH book "Of Shoes and Sherlock", offers the explanation he was away on a medical refresher training course for this duration. Upon his return, the only reference to the change of actor was Miss Blake remarking: "Oh John, it has been ever such a long time, I hardly recognize you". To which he replied: "Yes, it has been a while, but don't worry, I'm still the same old Watson." Catch Phrases "Good Gravy" "Good Lord Holmes" "Will you require me to bring my service-revolver?" Appearances Doctor Watson has appeared since the start of the series, but was largely absent in the second and fourth appearing in just one episode of both. The first time was due to Samuel leaving, the second time was to allow other commitments for Mike Archer. However, Mike did return for the two 2014 specials and will be appearing for the entirety of the 5th. Watson also appeared in all of the 1st series of The Mary Morstan Mysteries. Watson has also been in numerous shorts including the "Great Debate Sketches", which often saw him and Holmes breaking the fourth wall (something they would never do in the main series). The character of Doctor John H.Watson (as influenced by Archer), appears in the No Place Like Holmes novels "Holmes In Time For Christmas" and "Of Shoes and Sherlock".